


Blood of America: Gift of The Spirits

by PainTheDoll



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Injury Recovery, Major Original Character(s), Native American Character(s), Native American/First Nations Culture, Native American/First Nations Cultures, Native American/First Nations Deities, Native American/First Nations Legends & Lore, Original Character(s), Percy Jackson References, Permanent Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainTheDoll/pseuds/PainTheDoll
Summary: Trouble brews in Torque's home state, as he struggles to understand what's happening he has to learn his strengths, or loose himself to the stirring around him.





	Blood of America: Gift of The Spirits

Torque wished Middle School was the worst thing to happen in his life, or maybe his ex or his stepmother's clients. Yet here he was,stuck in his school on his own.  
  
Why was he on his own, he didn't know. He swore he was only in the bathroom for a couple minutes, but the dark halls told him no one had been out in awhile. The sensors no longer turned the lights on when someone came in a hall,the only lights were what filtered through the windows. Torque was glad for the little light,complete darkness reminded him too much of his dream when he was in sixth grade..something he didn't want to think about.  
  
He got his stuff from his locker and quickly moved a small stone dagger to his belt,hidden by his loose teal shirt. He had a disturbing feeling he might be forced to use it, he didn't want to explain _that_ to his father.  
  
"Right,let's hope the Janitors didn't make the door unlockable from the inside..."Torque mumbled as he begun to walk through the dark halls. then again,he didn't think the doors could be locked from the inside.

  
One more quarter before he was done with Eighth grade,that all he had to survive through to get out of this cursed school. Last thing he wanted to trapped in it's dark halls until morning.  
  
Torque passed by his homeroom class, the door still cracked from when the teacher had got made a him from asking why they needed to learn about Log function when most of them would be lucky to pay for college.  
Sadly only his class mates found that one funny.  
  
"Finally, the door." He huffed as he got to the front door. His legs felt like his father's homemade peanut butter fudge, soft and could crumble any minute. He hated being weak, why did he feel weak?  
  
"Hello dear Torque~" a smooth yet cold female voice rung out behind him, causing Torque to spin on his heels and face the stranger.

_Not her- stick me with anyone but her._ He thought shakily 

"Let's have a little talk, shall we?" 


End file.
